Hakaishin
by OuroborosDragon
Summary: Hyoudo Issei después de ser entrenado por los dos Dragones más poderosos del mundo, tendrá que hacerle frente a un nuevo enemigo que amenaza con destruirlo todo, gracias a esto revelara cosas de su pasado mientras que inevitablemente su pasado y presente chocan no solo en forma de enemigos que pensó no volver a ver, sino que también en personas que marcaron dos etapas de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy un nuevo escritor que trata de compartir sus ideas en el apartado de High School DxD uno de mis animes favoritos así que espero que les guste mi pequeña idea para una historia que eh tenido desde hace tiempo

También me gustaría que cualquier idea o consejo que pudieran tener me los dejara para así poder mejorar la historia o mi forma de escritura ya sea en PM o por Review

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste mi pequeña contribución para este apartado de High School DxD

Simbología:

-hola- habla normal

 **-[hola]-** Dragones Celestiales o superior

 **[Hola]** Dioses Dragón

" _hola"_ Pensamientos

* * *

 **Prologo: Futuro Destino**

Hyoudo Issei se encontraba flotando en el eterno vacío color negro mientras que con algo de pánico miraba hacia todos lados en busca de algo, para su desgracia solo encontraba una sola cosa que hacía comenzar a preocuparse por su destino ya que, aunque lo intentara no podía comunicarse con Ddraig por medio de su vinculo

Lo último que recordaba perfectamente el castaño era una sola cosa: antes de llegar a este plano vacío se encontraba peleando contra la Bestia Apocalíptica Trihexa en un intento de conseguir algo de tiempo para que el poder convidado de los Dioses de todas las Fracciones lograran sellarlo definitivamente

Pero al estar aquí completamente solo lo hacía pensar detenidamente ¿y se fallaron?, es decir que el no tuvo el poder necesario para protegerlos a todos y que ahora seguramente estarían muertos, pero ¿Qué pasaban con él?, ¿se encontraba en el limbo por haber fallado?

Moviendo su cabeza levemente pudo darse cuenta de algunas cosas, la primera es que se encontraba visitando su armadura de Sekiryuutei aunque estaba a en un estado completamente lamentable, la segunda cosa que noto fue que a pesar de tener las heridas aun abiertas estas no sangraban ni dolían

-¿Ddraig que está pasando?-

Con un efecto de eco, el castaño pudo escuchar como su voz resonaba por todo el lugar haciendo que él mismo comenzara a tratar de moverse hacia su derecha sin saber si lo podía lograr o si lo estaba haciendo

 **[Eres una existencia extraña Sekiryuutei Hyoudo Issei, pero a la vez eres una existencia asombrosa digna de admiración]**

Una voz fuerte y profunda, pero sobre todo macabra, fue escuchada por el castaño haciendo que subiera la guardia mientras trataba de encontrar el origen de esa voz, lo extraño para él es que esa voz no parecía ser hostil para nada

Aun así, que prefirió subir la guardia por cualquier cosa

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto el castaño con curiosidad

 **[Debido a tu trayectoria como Guerrero me es imposible no admirarte, antes de ser reencarnado en Demonio por Rias Gremory ya habías experimentado lo que es ser un Guerrero que lucha por sus ideales y siempre dejaste en claro por lo que luchabas]**

Cuando la voz dejo de hablar, un resplandor sorprendió de frente al castaño lo sorprendió haciéndolo cerrar los ojos momentáneamente, unos segundos después él pudo abrirlos solo para quedar en shock

Dando la impresión de que el castaño flotaba sobre él, en su frente se encontraba una enorme estructura de hierro y piedra con una forma ovoide con punta hacia arriba, en la parte superior se encontraba lo que parecía ser un gran castillo, por su parte media se encontraba lo más parecido a un anillo el cual se presentaban 12 bigas de metal hacia a fuera, por últimos la parte inferior se encontraba constado por piedra en forma de estalactitas apuntando hacia abajo

 **[¿Recuerdas este lugar?... este lugar fue donde tu destino comenzó cuando solo tenías 13 años de edad, este lugar fue donde conociste a las personas que marcaron esta etapa de tu vida y por las cuales, literalmente, darías todo por su seguridad]**

-E-Este lugar es Aincrad- susurro el castaño mientras miraba aquel lugar mientras que su cuerpo temblaba levemente, sin notar como este comenzaba a brillar

 **[Correcto, el que tu estarás atrapado en Sword Art Online fue solo la preparación para lo que en tu futuro harías: Ser el Héroe que las Fracciones Sobrenaturales necesitaban para vivir en paz]**

Mirando a atentamente el objeto y aun en estado de shock, inconscientemente el castaño comenzaba a recordar exactamente lo que vivió en ese lugar durante el tiempo que estuvo atrapado ahí, llevándose una mano a la mejilla para limpiarse las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos pudo darse cuenta de algo

Su mano derecha se encontraba cubierta por un guante negro sin dedos, esto hizo que el castaño mirara hacia su ropa solo para darse cuenta de que yo no estaba usando su armadura dañada, sino que vestía una ropa diferente y aparentemente nueva

La ropa actual del castaño consistía en unos botines color negro con unas espinilleras de metal junto con un pantalón del mismo color fajado por debajo de los botines, una playera de cuello V negra acompañada de una larga gabardina color negro, además llevaba una correa que pasaba por su brazo derecho y por abajo para envolver su lado izquierdo. Finalmente, en su espalda se encontraban dos largas fundas de espada color negro con sus respectivas espadas cada una lista para cualquier combate

Al verse así, el shock principal de Issei desapareció solo para dejarlo con un gran sentimiento de nostalgia, felicidad, tristeza y dolor recorriendo todo su ser mientras lentamente comenzaba a recordad a la persona que se convirtió en su verdadero primer amor antes de conocer a Rias Gremory o a Reynare

Una chica que había conocido durante su aprisionamiento en Sword Art Online y que hasta la fecha aún se encontraba muy presente en su corazón

-¿Por qué me recuerdas esto?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto el castaño

 **[Para asegurar el futuro es necesario que recuerdes el pasado, pero como sospecharas nosotros queremos algo de ti]**

-¿Nosotros?-

Al instante de preguntar, otro resplandor segó al castaño momentáneamente, al abrir los ojos, esta vez en vez de ver el palacio volador de Sword Art Online, Aincrad, el vio algo que lo volvió a dejar en shock

Frente a él se encontraban los dos seres más fuertes de todo el planeta, el Primero es un Gran Dragón color negro con 7 cabezas que con el simple he hecho de verlo podías darte por muerto: su nombre es Trihexa mejor conocido como la Bestia del Apocalipsis

El segundo ser es otro Gran Dragón color rojo que solamente presenta una cabeza y que comparado con Trihexa su cuerpo irradia un gran poder destructor, su nombre solo se podía asociar con una cosa: Verdadero Dragón y de paso es un ser que ya había ayudado al castaño anteriormente: su nombre es Great Red el Dios Dragón del sueño

-debí de haber hecho algo extremadamente grande para hacer que ustedes dos se reunirán conmigo-susurro el castaño con terror por los seres que ahora lo miraban

 **[Nuestra reunión estaba destina a ocurrir tarde o temprano Hyoudo Issei, ¿O debería llamarte Kuro no Kenchi Yusei?]** Pregunto Great Red mirando directamente al castaño

-pueden llamarme como más les guste, después de todo son literalmente Dioses-dijo el castaño mirando al Dragón

 **[Bien Hyoudo Issei, la razón de nuestra reunión es la de informarte y prepárate para el destino que te depara el futuro]** Dijo Trihexa mientras miraba hacía que el negro vacío comenzara a llenarse con recuerdos del pasado y del presente del castaño

 **[Desde tu nacimiento ambos sabíamos que llegarías a ser un ser extremadamente poderoso e importante para el mundo, es por eso que optamos por velar por tu bien en todo momento]** Explico Great Red

 **[Que pasaras por todo lo que pasaste era la única forma que conocíamos para hacer de ti el Guerrero que el mundo necesita para protegerlo de "el"]**

Cuando Trihexa termino de hablar, el castaño pudo sentir el odió que puso en la pablara "El" haciendo que solo comenzara a formar una pregunta

¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

 **[Lamentablemente nos hemos quedado sin el tiempo para segur moldeándote para el futuro, "El" a comenzado a despertar y con eso marcara el fin de este ciclo]** comento Great Red mientras hacía que un circulo mágico apareciera frente al castaño

El circulo mágico creado por Great Red hacia que el castaño pudiera ver solo una cosa: un sujeto vestido de color blanco que se encontraba sentado sobre lo que parecía ser un trono, el poder que irradiaba era extremadamente alto y era un poder Sacro que hacía al castaño temblar, lamentablemente para Issei, el mismo poder que rodeaba aquel sujeto le hacía imposible poder verle el rostro

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto el castaño con seriedad

 **[Él es el Dios Bíblico que trato de sellarme hace siglos, pero lamentablemente él fue consumido por la maldad de Satán y ahora solo quiere salir del lugar donde esta sellado para lograr sus dos objetos: Destruir toda oscuridad del mundo y gobernarlo a su voluntad]** dijo Trihexa mientras miraba fijamente al castaño

 **[Lamentablemente ser consumido por la maldad de Satan hizo que el Dios Bíblico olvidara una cosa importante para este mundo: Tanto la Obscuridad como la Luz son necesarias para vivir, si una de estas es destruida por la otra… podemos darnos todos por muertos]** Informo Great Red mientras miraba hacia el vacío

 **[Ahí es donde entrar tú, nuestro Guerrero]**

 **[Tu destino es ser el representante de la Obscuridad, lucharas contra Dios con el único objetivo de volver a sellarlo para así garantizar que la vida pueda continuar]**

-e-están locos… ¿Cómo puedo luchar con Dios si siquiera puedo tolerar su poder?-pregunto el castaño en pánico

 **[Con el entrenamiento adecuado recibido por nosotros te convertirás en un Hakaishin, lo que necesitamos para enfrentar a Dios]**

-¿H-Hakaishin, yo?- pregunto el castaño con temor

 **[Eres el único que podrá pelear contra él y su ejército]**

Una nueva imagen apareció en el círculo mágico frente al castaño, a ver al ejército de Dios pudo ver lo sorprendente que era ya que no era formado por Ángeles Celestiales, sino por seres que el castaño recordaba y le hacían temblar levemente ya que los reconocía de su tiempo atrapado en Sword Art Online

Después de todo eran los Jefes de Piso de Aincrad que ya había derrotado hace tiempo, pero verlos nuevamente y esta vez en la vida real lo hacían temblar con algo de miedo

A pesar de esto, en este momento Issei tomo su decisión

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para convertirme en un Hakaishin?-pregunto el castaño

Por alguna razón o porque fue el poder de Great Red, Issei pudo sentir la presencia de sus amigos de Sword Art Online y del mundo Sobrenatural justo de tras de como si lo estuvieran apoyando para que aceptara ser entrenado por estos dos Dragones

 **[Entrenaras con nosotros por 5 años en esta dimensión, pero esto es diferente el mundo real ya que ahí solo pasaran 5 meses]** comento Great Red

 **[En este momento tus amigos y conocidos del mundo sobrenatural piensan que te sellaron junto conmigo, gracias a esto podemos hacer que ese "sello" se pueda remover hasta dentro de 5 meses]** Comento Trihexa mientas comenzaba a crear círculos mágicos color negro con diferentes secuencias magias por todo el vacío que los rodeaba

-¿Qué pasara con Ddraig?-

 **[No te preocupes por el Yusei , solo está descansando ya que agoto todo su poder mientras peleaba con Trihexa]** Respondió Great Red

-ahora que lo pienso han pasado casi 3 años desde que alguien me llamo por el nombre de Yusei-comento Issei mientras miraba hacia uno de sus recuerdos en Sword Art Online, en el recuerdo que miraba él se encontraba a lado de una joven mujer de pelo negro con ojos color dorado

 **[Basta de parloteo, comencemos con el entrenamiento]**

* * *

Hanakai Momo se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras solamente vistiendo con una camisa corta de tirantes color café que hacían resaltar sus pechos y unas bragas del mismo color, su mente se encontraba enfocada en una sola cosa que la llenaba de gran tristeza

Han pasado 4 meses y medio desde que sellaron a Hyoudo Issei junto con Trihexa

Ella desde hace un largo tiempo había estado ocultando una cosa no solo de su Rey Sona Sitri sino que también de su equipo y del grupo Gremory que se encontraba devastado por la falta de su Dragón, ella, Hanakai Momo conocía a Issei desde que ambos estaban en la primaria

Para ella, él era su único amigo de la infancia que la protegía de todo aquel que se burlaba de ella por su tono de cabello, también ella es una de las pocas personas en Kouh que sabe que el castaño estuvo atrapado en aquel juego de la muerte llamado Sword Art Online

Al recordar como aquel juego le quito a su único amigo por dos años y saber que ahora mismo se encontraba sellado con lo que probablemente sería su verdugo, hacía que su corazón comenzará a marchitarse y que una gran tristeza la invadirá

A pesar de que desde que se unió a Sona había hecho todo lo posible por olvidarse del castañon y que durante un tiempo creyó haberlo logrado al enamorase de Saji, ella se dio cuenta de una sola cosa cuando fue informada de que el gran Hyoudo Issei había sido sellado junto con Trihexa

Ella seguía profundamente enamorada del Sekiryuutei

Solo necesito de eso para saber que lo que sentía por Saji no era amor, si no más bien admiración y cariño, y que el castaño era el único que logaba hacer que su corazón palpitara con gran fuerza para convertir todo eso en la motivación que necesitaba para seguir adelante

Así que después de meses de pensarlo tomo su decisión, una vez que el regresará, porque estaba segura de que lo haría, ella ya no seguiría ignorándolo y esta vez iría por él sin importar contra quien o quienes tuviera que pelear

Hyoudo Issei sería solo para ella

-Hyoudo Issei-kun… mi querido Yusei-kun, regresa ponto-susurro antes de caer dormida

* * *

Seekvaira Agares se encontraba admirando la bella noche del cielo artificial del Inframundo, su mente solo la hacía recordar repetidas veces el cómo vio a Hyoudo Issei ser sellado junto con la Bestia Apocalíptica conocida como Trihexa durante la última batalla

Desde que conoció al Sekiryuutei ella solo había pensado que se trataba de un Demonio de clase baja más que buscaba satisfacer sus deseos egoístas a como fuera lugar, no ayudaba el hecho de que el repetía múltiples veces ser el Rey de Harem, pero su opinión de él comenzó a camíbar con el paso de las batallas que él tenia

No importaba cuantas veces lo humillaran, ni lo fuerte que fuera el enemigo que enfrentaba, siempre dejaba en claro que no le importaría sacrificarse con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos y gracias a esto hacia que su voluntad se impusiera ganando nuevos poderes con los que derrotaba a sus enemigos

Esto hizo que Seekvaria poco a poco comenzara a admirarlo en secreto y que comenzara a obsesionarse con él, después de todo él siempre logaba sorprender a todos y lograr lo que quería, después de su batalla contra Loki, ella comenzó a seguirlo e investigar todo lo que pudiera saber de él

Gracias a sus investigaciones a fondo sobre él pudo saber algo que nadie en el mundo Sobrenatural sabia de él, antes de ser reencarnado él fue una de las personas que quedó atrapado en el primer juego de realidad virtual llamado Sword Art Online, no solo eso, él fue el "Héroe" que lo termino y salvo a miles de personas

Gracias a que Seekvaria estaba obsesionada con el anime y los videojuegos del mundo humano, estaba enterada de todo lo que pasaba en este lugar y por supuesto supo lo de Sword Art Onlines, debido a las acciones del Gobierno Humano lograron encontrar una forma de ver lo que pasaba dentro de juego gracias a un jugador de nombre "Yusei" que irónicamente paso a ser el "Héroe" que termino aquel juego

Ahora que conocía esta información, saber que sus dos grandes "Héroes", Hyoudo Issei y Yusei eran la misma persona la hacían querer acercarse más y más al castaño sin importarle que tubería que enfrentar a Rias Gremory para lograrlo

Con el paso de los meses donde el castaño estuvo sellado, ella siguió investigándolo para saber todo lo que le gustaba y odiaba, dejando de lado su faceta pervertida claro está, sorprendiéndose cada vez de las cosas que encontraba relacionadas con Hyoudo Issei, el cual había ayudado varias veces al Gobierno de Japón para atrapar a jugadores de Sword Art Online que aun mataban a pesar de estar en el mundo real

Sin saberlo, entre más investigaba sobre él, poco a poco sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar de una admiración a un enamoramiento, cuando ella lo descubrió se prometió que una vez que el castaño regresara con vida

Ella iría a por el sin importarle nada, después de todo ella ahora amaba al Héroe del Inframundo

-pronto Hyoudo Issei-sama estaremos juntos-susurro al vacío de la noche con una gran sonrisa

* * *

La poderosa líder de los Youkai de Kioto, Yasaka se encontraba completamente sola dentro de sus aposentos solo esperando a que un milagro sucediera y trajera a su amado Sekiryuutei-sama de vuelta presumiendo su victoria sobre Trihexa y así trayendo la paz al mundo de una vez por todas

Después de los acontecimientos de la batalla contra la Hero Faction en Kioto donde ella fue ayudada por el Sekiruutei y sus amigos a regresar de vuelta con su hija, comenzó experimentar cosas que nunca pensó que volvería a sentir, cada vez que comenzaba a pensar en el castaño o le informaban que él había logrado algo imposible su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza mientras que su mente solo recordaba las pocas interacciones que tuvo con él en Kioto o en alguna reunión importantes de DxD

Después de ser informada de que Hyoudo Issei había sido sellado junto con Trihexa sintió como su mundo se desvanecía y finalmente entendió aquella sensación que sentía cuando escuchaba noticias de el

Se había enamorado de Hyoudo Issei

Solo necesito la posibilidad de nunca volver a ver al castaño para descifrar sus sentimientos hacia él, pero gracias a esto logro decidir una cosa de suma importancia para ella y que probablemente también beneficiaria a grandes rasgos a su Fracción

Una vez que liberaran al castaño del sello, ella iría tras el sin importar que tubería que enfrentar a Rias Gremory y a todo el Clan Gremory con tal de obtenerlo, era una líder de Fracción y sabía perfectamente que ninguno Gremory lograría estar a su altura

Conseguirá al marido perfecto para ella que, y su Fracción conseguiría al mayor protector de todos, así como al Héroe que más de una persona temería de tener como enemigo

-Hyoudo Issei, proto hare que te enamores de mi-susurro al vacío con tono sensual

* * *

Mientras tanto en una dimensión dominada por la obscuridad del vacío, se encontraba Dos Dragones y un hibrido Dragón/Demonio que tiene activada su poderosísima Boosted Gear, han pasado casi 5 meses desde que Hyoudo Issei comenzó su entrenamiento con Trihexa y Great Red para convertirse en un Hakaishin

Issei lo sabía perfectamente y los dos Dragones se lo habían dejado en claro: su destino era enfrentarse y sellar nuevamente al Dios Bíblico que fue consumido por la maldad de Satan cuando lo devoro en su enfrentamiento en la Guerra de las Tres Fracciones Bíblicas

Para llegar hasta el Dios Bíblico tendría que enfrentar a su ejército que consistía en todos los Jefes de Piso de Sword Art Online que una vez derroto con la ayuda de otras personas, no solo eso, sabía que por lo menos existían personas del Mundo Humano que lo estaba ayudado y apoyando

Una de las tareas extras que le dieron los Dos Dragones a Issei era el de completar su Nobleza Demoniaca que sin duda le sería de gran ayuda para el futuro ya que se convertirían en las personas en las que podría confiar a la hora de enfrentar su destino

 **[¿estás listo para regresar?]** le pregunto Great Red

-lo estoy Maestro Red- respondió el castaño mientras agachaba levemente la cabeza

Antes de poder decir algo los ojos rojos de Trihexa comenzaron a brillar, mientras esto pasaba un circulo mágico apareció debajo del castaño y comenzó a subir lentamente cambiando la ropa que Issei usaba en Sword Art Online por la que usa en el mundo real

Una vez desapareció el cirulo mágico el castaño pudo notar como ahora vestía su uniforme de Kouh pero había algo que lo llenaba de curiosidad por saber ya que este se encontraba algo destrozado como si hubiera estado combatiendo

Su actual vestimenta consiste en sus tenis color azul acompañados por el pantalón negro con algunos agujeros, la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme había desparecido dejando solo su playera roja algo destrozada y con grandes agujeros, pero sobre todo lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver que las partes visibles de su piel se encontraban llenas de heridas sangrantes, a pesar de esto el no sentían ningún dolor

-¿Por qué esta vestimenta Maestro Trihexa?-pregunto el castaño con curiosidad

 **[Jejejeje eh pensado en una manera épica en la que regresaras al mundo, esto llamará la atención de todos, pero será divertido]** dijo Trihexa llamando la atención de Great Red

 **[Sabes perfectamente que si libera su poder ahora el desequilibraría el mundo ¿verdad?]** pregunto Great Red con pesar en su voz

 **[Lo sé, después de todo los sellos en el cuerpo de Issei los hice yo]**

Issei solo miraba a los Dos Dragones que comenzaban a discutir de algo, esto para él y Ddraig se había vuelto normal con el paso de los meses que pasaron junto a ellos, pero esto hacia recordar al castaño algo y era que no podía liberar su poder completo una vez que saliera de este lugar, esto se debía a que técnicamente él era ahora un Dios que fue creado en poco tiempo y su poder recién "otorgado" podía hacer que el mundo Sobrenatural y el Humano se desestabilizaran

Para evitar esto Trihexa creo una serie de sellos en su cuerpo que irán despareciendo con el paso del tiempo y liberarían poco a poco su verdadero poder, todo esto se hacía para que ambos mundos comenzaran a "acostumbrarse" al poder del nuevo Dios creado y que para cuando tuviera que liberar su verdadero poder ningún mundo corriera peligro de desestabilización por su culpa

Gracias a esto el castaño entendió que la creación de Dioses era sumamente peligrosa y él porqué los seres de esta categoría tenían sumo cuidado al usar su poder contra alguien

 **[Como sea, los mundos no se desestabilizarán por tener una pequeña probadita del poder de Issei]** dijo Trihexa mientras volteaba a mirar al castaño con una de sus cabezas

 **[Solo una pequeña Fracción de poder Trihexa]** dijo con tono derrotado Great Red

 **[Bien eso bastara para el regreso épico del Héroe al mundo sobrenatural]**

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?-pregunto el castaño con curiosidad

 **[Bueno lo que tengo en mente es…]**

La gran Bestia Apocalíptica comenzó a explicar a su igual y su alumno el plan que tenía en mente, con forme pasaba las explicaciones Issei y Great Red debían de admitir que su plan se escuchaba arriesgado, pero sobre todo interesante

Cuando Trihexa termino su explicación Issei estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la idea de su Maestro que sin duda tenía planes alocados, por su parte Great Red solo miraba a esos dos con algo de preocupación, pero apoyo la idea del plan ya que quiera ver los rostros que podrían los Dioses actuales por el poder del castaño

 **[¡Bien comencemos de una vez con el show!]** Grito Trihexa con emoción

-¡Si!-grito Issei de la misma manera

* * *

5 meses después de que los Dioses lograron sellar a Trihexa junto con el Sekiryuutei actual, todo el mundo sobrenatural se encontraba buscando una manera de traer de vuelta al Héroe sin necesidad de romper el sello, pero lamentablemente todos sus intentos fracasaron

Hoy no era diferente, las distintas Fracciones se encontraban investigando o inventando diferentes métodos para sacar a Hyoudo Issei de ese lugar con vida

Lamentablemente eso cambiaria ya que lo que pasaría nadie lo hubiera pensado

De la nada y en todos los mundos sobrenaturales un gran circulo mágico apareció en el cielo dejando ver solo un lugar muy conocido por la mayoría, este lugar es donde hace 5 meses Trihexa y el Sekiryuutei habían sido sellados

Todos podían ver el lugar haciendo que más de uno sintiera escalofrió al ver lo que pasaba, para muchos Dioses era un evento que los dejaba en completo shock y un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia

El sello de Trihexa había aparecido nuevamente y lentamente comenzaba a destruirse en pedazos dejando sentir la terrorífica aura de la Bestia Apocalíptica por todos los mundos sobrenaturales., solo bastaron unos minutos más para que el sello fuera destruido por completo y la gran Bestia de 7 cabezas saliera rugiendo fuertemente

El shock inicial comenzó aumentar cuando la gran Bestia comenzó a ser rodeada por un gran brillo color negro que segó momentáneamente a aquellos que miraban la imagen a través de aquellos círculos mágicos, cuando el brillo seso todos pudieron ver una sola cosa

Aquel lugar donde antes se encontraba un gran Bestia de 7 cabezas ahora se encontraba un hombre viejo pelinegro de ojos rojos que viste con ropas obscuras y justo a su lado se encontraron otros dos hombres un poco más jóvenes con las mismas características

 **[¡Mundo escuchar, Yo Trihexa eh derrotado a su campeón!]** Hablo aquel hombre viejo mientras alzaba sus brazos

El mundo sobrenatural no lo pensó mucho al salir del shock y rápidamente supieron a que se refería este hombre que se hacía llamar Trihexa, esto comprobó la teoría que varios seres de gran poder tenían, durante el lapso de 5 meses sellados, Hyoudo Issei y Trihexa estuvieron batallando entre sí y lamentablemente la Bestia Apocalíptica se llevó la victoria dejando claro una cosa

Hyoudo Issei estaba muerto


	2. La resurrección del héroe

**Comentarios:**

 **Nikopelucas:** Tenlo por seguro

 **99:** Gracias por seguir mi historia

 **Atem92:** Muchas gracias, desde que inicie a escribirlo tenía planeado que fuera algo totalmente diferente a lo que se ha visto

 **Emmanuel:** Algo divertido xD

 **Spectre:** Muchas gracias carnal, espero que este capítulo te guste

 **Gadox543:** Está algo ubicada en el volumen 21, digamos que es como una de línea diferente donde en lugar de que los líderes se sellaran con Trihexa, trataron de derrotarlo directamente con sus poderes, sobre el Harem: aún estoy algo indeciso, al final del capítulo lo explico

 **Godz 1987:** Desde mi humilde punto de opinión es un tipo de Crossover, de igual manera en la parte de final del capítulo trato de explicarlo de una mejor forma

 **Antifanboy:** Por el momento tengo bien ideados algunos capítulos así que espero que no se atore por el momento, por otro lado, no tratare de beneficiarlo tanto

De cualquier manera, estoy abierto a sugerencias

 **Se que algunas cosas no las respondí, eso se debe a que al final del capítulo doy una pequeña explicación en general, algunas otras cosas vendrán explicadas con el pasar de los Capítulos**

 **Simbología:**

-hola- habla normal

 **-[hola]-** Dragones Celestiales o superior

 **[Hola]** Dioses Dragón

" _hola"_ Pensamientos

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La Resurrección del Héroe.**

 **[¡Mundo escuchar, Yo Trihexa eh derrotado a su campeón!]** Hablo aquel hombre viejo mientras alzaba sus brazos

El mundo sobrenatural no lo pensó mucho al salir del shock y rápidamente supieron a qué se refería este hombre que se hacía llamar Trihexa, esto comprobó la teoría que varios seres de gran poder tenían, durante el lapso de 5 meses sellados, Hyoudo Issei y Trihexa estuvieron batallando entre sí y lamentablemente la Bestia Apocalíptica se llevó la victoria dejando claro una cosa

Hyoudo Issei estaba muerto…

* * *

Las Familias Gremory, Phenex y Hyoudo se encontraban reunidas en el Palacio de los Gremory en el Inframundo, la razón de esto es porque las primeras dos al estar relacionadas tan íntimamente con Hyoudo Issei se negaban a dejar en estos momentos de desesperación solos a los padres del mismo

Después de todo, saber que el Sekiryuutei fue sellado junto a la Bestia Apocalíptica había destrozado a las tres familias, claramente los más afectados no solo son los padres del castaño sino también todo el Grupo Gremory y Ravel Phenex que habían vivido cientos de cosas junto al Dragón

Rias Gremory después de estar completamente destrizada por la pérdida de su prometido comenzó a recordar todo lo que vivió junto a él desde que lo conoció y él porqué se había enamorado de él, gracias a esto pudo retomar la confianza de que el regresaría a su lado

Después de todo él siempre era así, no importa lo fuerte que sea el enemigo, no importa lo imposible que parezcan las cosas, el siempre encontraba la forma de superar lo imposible y derrotar al enemigo más poderoso con tal de asegurar una cosa que era de vital importancia para el

La vida de sus seres amados

Con todo esto recordado Rias comenzó a aumentar la moral de sus amigos recordándoles que el castaño regresaría y no le gustara ver que ellos se encuentran completamente destrozados solo por el

Pero hoy fue diferente, después de lograr que todos sus amigos valieran en si comenzaran a trabajar con su Oni-sama para buscar una forma de regresar al castaño

Un circulo mágico a aparecer de la nada en el cielo del Inframundo dejando ver como Trihexa destruye el sello que lo aprisionaría y que posteriormente tomara una forma humana que era acompañada por otras dos formas humanas y anunciara que Hyoudo Issei estaba muerto

Esto había sido un golpe muy fuerte no solo para el Grupo Gremory sino que también para las tres familias que habían logrado creer que el regresaría de aquel lugar con la victoria, ahora mismo Rias podía ver como su equipo caía en lágrimas al igual que sus padres y los padres de Issei

Mientras que ella solamente se encontraba medio de su sala apretando los puños con gran fuerza mientras sentía como sus lágrimas comenzaba a bajar por las mejillas

-me niego-susurro Rias con voz quebrada

A pesar de haber sido en voz baja, todos en la sala habían volteado a verla ya que habían escuchado claramente sus palabras, los Hyoudo comenzaron a acercase a ella mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

Ellos naturalmente eran los que más creían que su amado y único hijo regresaría de ese lugar, después de todo él había regresado cuando quedó atrapado en Sword Art Online como un Héroe y desde de que se convirtió en Demonio él siempre había regresado a su lado a pesar de siempre luchar con seres que se creían imposibles de derrotar

-tienes razón Rias-san, el regresar en cualquier momento y lo derrotara-dijo el padre de Issei mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-después de todo él siempre ha sido así, siempre aparece en el momento más indicado para derrotar a los enemigos más fuertes-dijo la madre de Issei mientras juntaba sus manos y comenzaba a orar

Los patriarcas Phenex a pesar de sentir gran dolor por la posible pérdida del amado de su hija, tomaron algo de coraje y se acercaron a los Hyoudo y a Rias para mirar hacia el gran circulo mágico del cielo

-él tiene que regresar-comento el patriarca Phenex

-después de todo tiene aún tiene cosas pendientes que hacer en este mundo-dijo la matriarca Phenex mientras se acercaba a su marido

Seguidos de ellos, los dos hijos de los Phenex: Ruval y Reiser se acercaron a sus padres mostrando el apoyo de que el Sekiryuutei pronto regresaría, siguiente su ejemplo Ravel se secó sus lágrimas y se colocó al lado de Rias

Finalmente, los patriarcas de Gremory seguidos por Grayfia y Milicas se aceraron a ellos, solo para dejar al Grupo Gremory sorprendidos por lo que escuchaban y por el apoyo que su amigo residía, segundos después todos ellos se levantaron con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros sabiendo que lo que todos decían era cierto

Hyoudo Issei siempre aparecía en los momentos más oportunos para salvar el día

* * *

A comparación de lo que se vivía en el Palacio Gremory, las calles de la capital del Inframundo se encontraban repletas de cientos de seres de todas las diferentes Fracciones, esto se debía que el Inframundo era uno de los lugares que no fueron completamente destruidos por Trihexa, todos ellos creían firmemente que Hyoudo Issei seguía vivo

Todo esto se logró no gracias a los adultos, sino que fue gracias a los niños que, a pesar de su tristeza inicial por la muerte de su amado Héroe, rápidamente habían logrado salir del estado depresivo solo porque recordaron algo de suma importancia que se vivió durante la Crisis del Inframundo

Su Héroe Hyoudo Issei no estaba muerto solo necesitaba ser llamado para regresar con su máximo poder y derrotar al villano que amenazaba la vida de todos

Así que sin pensárselo dos veces los niños del Inframundo comenzaron a llamar a su Héroe, poco tiempo después los niños de las diferentes razas sobrenaturales se les unieron ya que sabían perfectamente lo que el Sekiryuutei era capaz de hacer

Fue gracias a la influencia que lograron crear los niños lo que influencio a los jóvenes y a los adultos para que comenzaran poco a poco a unirse a ellos en el canto para llamar a al gran Héroe de las Fracciones Hyoudo Issei

-es sorprendente lo que un idiota puede hacer-

Quien había dicho eso fue Vali Lucifer que se encontraba sobre el tejado de un edificio mirando como la capital Inframundo se unía en una sola voz para llamar y alentar a su entreno rival Hyoudo Issei a aparecer, a pesar de esto una gran sonrisa no dejaba de adornar su rostro mientras escuchaba los cantos

Después de todo consideraba a Hyoudo Issei como uno de sus amigos cercanos y la idea de que el muriera hacia que él peli plateado se sintiera un poco mal

-es increíble lo que en tan poco tiempo él ha logrado hacer en todo el mundo-

Vali al escuchar esa voz voltio levemente hacia su izquierda solo para ver a un joven pelinegro a su lado, su nombre es Sairaorg Bael que al igual que él se encontraba sonriendo de manera algo retadora, esto se debía a que ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento respecto al a su rival

Una vez que el regresara, seguramente regresaría con un nuevo poder que derrotaría a Trihexa

-tienes razón, aun me sorprende lo fácil que influye en las personas-

A la derecha de Vali se encontraba el antiguo líder de la Hero Faction que ahora era miembro de DxD, Cao-Cao al igual que Sairaorg y Vali miraba al Sekiryuutei Hyoudo Issei como un gran amigo-rival que en cualquier momento regresaría de su "muerte" con un nuevo nivel de poder solo para derrotar a la Bestia Apocalíptica

" _¡Qué esperas idiota, aparece de una buena vez!"_ pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras miraban el circulo mágico en el cielo

* * *

Trihexa y dos de sus hijos que acaba de crear se encontraba en aquel lugar donde había hecho el anuncio de que el "logro" derrotar al castaño y romper el sello, claro que se esperaba que el mundo comenzara a temblar por eso, pero se sorprendió al escuchar como todas las personas de las Fracciones comenzaban a llamar a su alumno para que regresara, esto logro saberlo gracia al poder de Great Red que le estaba ayudando a escuchar lo que decía el mundo

Sin duda Hyoudo Issei se merecía su completa admiración por lograr algo que él y Red pensaban que sería imposible, logro que las personas de las Fracciones se unieran bajo un solo pensamiento y dejaran de lado sus diferencias

" _ **[Es hora de continuar con el show]"**_ pensó el Dragón mientras sonreía internamente al sentir como el campo de batalla que lo rodeaba comenzaba a temblar fuertemente

* * *

Sin importarle que ahora se encontraba rodeada de todos los líderes de Fracción, Yasaka al escuchar que su amado había sido derrotado por la Bestia Apocalíptica comenzó a llorar mientras que su tristeza y sufrimiento comenzaban a ganar control de ella

Fue gracias a la Cadre Penemue que logro regresar a la realidad y que logro dejar de lado su tristeza, la Cadre les había informado y enseñado a todos los líderes de Fracción lo que ocurría en el Inframundo y en algunos mundos sobrenaturales que había sobrevivido al ataque de Trihexa

Esto hizo que todos se sorprendieran ya que todas las Fracciones habían dejado sus diferencias de lado y habían comenzado a cantar para que Hyoudo Issei apareciera y nuevamente se convirtiera en un Héroe, gracia a esto Yasaka logro encontrar el valor suficiente para comenzar a sonreír y creer que el regresaría

* * *

Hanakai Momo se encontraba en la Capital del Inframundo junto a todos sus compañeros de nobleza viendo el gran circulo mágico por el cual Trihexa había declarado que derroto a Hyoudo Issei

En un primer instante y sin importarle nada, ella había comenzado a llorar por la muerte de su amado al cual no logro expresarle sus sentimientos, el arrepentimiento, la ira y la tristeza habían comenzado a ponderarse de ella, pero gracias al canto que los niños comenzaron a hacer logro regresarla a la realidad

Gracias a esto pudo notar como sus compañeros de nobleza parecían afectos por la noticia pero que gracias a los niños lograron regresar en si solo para que al igual que ellos, el Grupo Sitri comenzara también a cantar

" _siempre has encontrado la manera de hacerlo, ahora Issei es el momento de que regreses a donde perteneces"_ pensó Momo mientras alzaba su vista hacia el cielo

* * *

Trihexa y sus dos hijos recién habían tenido que girar sus cuerpos para ver lo que pasaba detrás de ellos, los hijos de Trihexa habían comenzado a temblar por el increíble poder que sentían de un solo punto en específico del campo de batalla en el que se encontraban

Por su lado Trihexa solo sonreía internamente por el gran trabajo que habían logrado él y Red al entrenar a este chico, su sonrisa interna aumento cuando solo a unos metros de donde él se encontraba había aparecido un gran pilar de luz que irradiaba un poder tremendo que solo un verdadero Hakaishin podría lograr

* * *

Seekvaira Agares dejo de llorar cuando vio en completo shock como un gran pilar de luz hacia que Trihexa y los otros dos voltearan rápidamente hacia atrás con una mirada llena de sorpresa, lo que la dejo en shock no fue el gran pilar de luz sino más bien el gran poder que irradiaba ya que a pesar de estar tan lejos de ese lugar, ese poder desconocido y el de Trihexa se podía sentirse seguramente en todos los mundos Sobrenaturales y tal vez en el mundo Humano

Pero definitivamente la razón por la cual dejo de llorar fue solo una y su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente significando una sola cosa que ella sabía perfectamente así que sin dudarlo coloco sus dos mandos en sus labios como si los rodeara

* * *

Rias Gremory logro hacer una gran sonrisa por el sentimiento que la "abrazaba" cuando aquel pilar de luz apareció detrás de Trihexa, se sorprendió del gran poder que sentía salir de ese pilar a pesar de estar demasiado lejos del lugar donde se encontraba, pero sin duda alguna conocía perfectamente esa sanción que su corazón estaba sintiendo ya que lo había vivido repetidas veces desde que conoció al castaño

Sin dudarlo un minuto más ella comenzó a colocar sus manos alrededor de sus labios sin importarle como todos los que la rodeaban la miraban con gran incógnita, después simplemente cerro sus ojos y tomo aliento

* * *

Hanakai Momo al ver aparecer el gran pilar de luz a las espaldas del Dragón Apocalíptico podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a agitarse bruscamente mientras sentía un gran sentimiento que le envolvía y a la vez la emocionaba notablemente, paso a paso comenzó a separarse levemente de sus compañeros sin importarle en lo absoluto como ellos le llamaban

Su mente estaba centrada en una sola cosa mientras que sus manos eran colocadas alrededor de sus dulces labios, sin seguir importándole los que la rodeaban ella simplemente cerro lentamente sus ojos mientras tomaba algo de aliento

* * *

Yasaka junto a los demás líderes de Fracción se encontraba en completo shock cuando comenzaron a sentir el poder que el pilar de luz expulsaba cuando apareció, después de todo parecía ser que era un Dios el que expulsaba esa extrema cantidad de poder

Pero a diferencia de los que la rodeaban ella comenzó a sentir como su corazón comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo de sus palpitaciones mientras que un gran sentimiento que pocas veces sentía comenzaba a inundar su ser, así que sin importarle nada ella comenzó a acercarse al gran monitor de televisión que se encontraba justo en frente de todos los líderes de fracción

Una vez que se encontró un poco alejada de los líderes, ella simplemente rodeo sus labios con sus dos manos mientras tomaba algo de aliento y cerraba sus ojos

* * *

El gran pilar de luz que Trihexa y sus hijos miraban comenzaba a expulsar más y más poder mientras que solo ellos podían ver como dentro de él una figura humanoide comenzaba a levantarse dramáticamente para "emocionar" a sus espectadores que los miraban por medio de los círculos mágicos que Great Red había creado en los diferentes Mundos Sobrenaturales

" _ **[Aquí viene]"**_ pensó Trihexa mientras se preparaba para el show que daría junto a su alumno

* * *

A pesar de estar de estar en diferentes lugares, 4 chicas lograron hacer algo completamente imposible de lograr

-¡ES HORA DE QUE REGRESES, ISSEI!-gritaron Rias, Seekvaria, Momo y Yasaka al mismo tiempo

* * *

En los diferentes Mundos Sobrenaturales el canto que las personas hacían seso por completo mientras miraban como justo en medio de aquel gran pilar de luz comenzaba a distinguirse una figura humanoide que poco a poco comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, segundos bastaron para que la luz del pilar comenzara a desparecer lentamente y dejara ver más aquella figura que ahora se podía distinguir que estaba de espaldas

Las primeras impresiones de todo el mundo fueron ver a un castaño con el pelo en punta y que algunos de sus mechones parecían ser de color rojo, su claro uniforme de la academia Kouh podía verse claramente destrozado en su mayor parte ya que lo que quedaba se encontraba agujerado y algo roto, en su brazo izquierdo se encontraba su poderosa y brillante Boosted Gear lista para el combate

Sorprendentemente no se encontraba vistiendo su Blanace Breaker como debería de ser al enfrentar a sus enemigos, cosa que a muchos les preocupo ya que, en su lugar, el cuerpo del castaño es rodeado por una fina aura color rojo sangre

Solo unos segundos bastaron para que lentamente el castaño comenzara a girar su cabeza y su cuerpo hacia donde se encontraba Trihexa y sus dos acompañantes, debido a que este movimiento fue algo lento para muchos se le hizo una eternidad esperar para ver el rostro de sus amado Héroe, pero cuando pudieron verlo muchos quedaron en shock

No había duda alguna, el castaño era su Héroe Hyoudo Issei pero lo que dejo a muchos en shock fue ver como él se encontraba con su ceño fruncido haciéndole resaltar mucho el iris de sus ojos que ahora eran complemente de color dorado

Trihexa miraba fijamente a su oponente, sonriendo internamente por el nivel que su alumno se encontraba demostrando a todo el mundo, el poder que a pesar de que en algunos minutos estaría sellado dejaba muy en claro de que ahora estaba con orgullo en la categoría de Dios, siendo ahora un Hakaishin en todos sentido de la palabra **  
[¡¿Qué demonios eres, Hyoudo Issei?!]** Grito con odio Trihexa

El Dragón Apocalíptico lo sabía perfectamente, el show debía continuar ya que después de todo era el momento épico donde el Héroe destinado regresa de la muerte para salvarlos a todos del villano que los amenazaba

El castaño sin decir una sola palabra se quedó parado en el lugar donde estaba mirando fijamente a Trihexa y sus acompañantes, segundos después solamente dio un paso hacia delante y despareció del lugar dejando a todos sus espectadores sorprendidos de su ahora gran velocidad que había ganado

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Sekiryuutei apareció justo al lado de Trihexa con el único objetivo de golpearlo en el rostro, lamentablemente este lo esquivo agachándose levemente, por otro lado, los dos acompañantes de Trihexa quedaron en completo shock al ver a Issei hacer eso

Desde su posición actual, Trihexa se limitó a hacer una sola cosa: usando su puño derecho y con una gran velocidad, este trato de golpear al castaño quien logro verlo y esquivarlo dando una media vuelta hacia su derecha solo para terminar tratando de golpear nuevamente al Dragón

¡PUM!

El puño derecho del castaño y el puño izquierdo de Trihexa colisionaron en un golpe de gran poder que ocasión una pequeña cortina de humo que los cubrió, segundos después todos vieron como el castaño era arrojado hacia atrás solo para caer de pie en el suelo

Sin esperar un solo segundo, Trihexa uso su gran velocidad para acercarse con rapidez al castaño tratando de golpear con su puño derecho una vez que estuvo a centímetros de él, nuevamente todos los líderes de Fracción expectantes quedaron helados al ver como el castaño solo saltaba levemente hacia adelante con gran rapidez para esquivar el golpe del Dragón que levanto algo de humo cuando impacto en la nada

Ahora ambos contrincantes se encontraban de espaldas, todos podían ver como el castaño comenzaba a mirar sus manos en señal de estar asimilando el poder que ahora tenía, mientras esto pasaba Trihexa giro su cuerpo para ver al castaño revelando a todo el mundo como su mejilla derecha se encontraba sangrando levemente

* * *

Decir que los Gremory y los Phenex se encontraba en shock era quedarse algo corto de palabras, el poder que el castaño estaba demostrando era completamente nuevo e inimaginable ya que después de todo un solo roce hizo sangrar la mejilla del temible Dragon Apocalíptico que ni el poder de los Dioses actuales combinado podía hacerle algo

-los ataques de Issei-kun están funcionando-susurro Zaoticus sin aun creer lo que veía

-esos movimientos no se parecen en nada a los que habitualmente usa en contra de sus oponentes-dijo Venelana mientras temblaba levemente

-¿Qué te sucedió, Hyoudo Issei?.pregunto Riser en completo shock

Por su lado los Hyoudo se encontraban completamente renovados viendo con gran emoción el aspecto genial e intimidante que su hijo tenía ahora, su sentimiento de orgullo aumentaba mientras que junto con ellos se encontraban Rias, su Nobleza y Millicas que gritaba emocionados su apoyo hacia el castaño desde que comenzó la batalla

-¡muestrales tu verdadero poder, Ise!-grito la madre del castaño completamente emocionada

¿Cómo no podían sentirse emocionados? Su hijo cada vez que parecía estar a punto de morir siempre se las arreglaba para regresar, lo demostró mientras estuvo en Sword Art Online cuando peleaba contra asesinos o enemigos del mismo juego y ahora lo demostraba cada vez que peleaba contra algún enemigo que era simplemente más fuerte que él

* * *

 **[¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a padre?]** Grito uno de los acompañantes de Trihexa

 **[¡Mereces la muerte por dañarlo!]** Grito el otro

Con una gran velocidad ambos corrieron hacia el castaño mientras se preparaban para golpearlo con un gran poder que concentraban en un solo punto de su cuerpo, para su desgracia cuando llego el momento de hacerlo, quedaron completamente helados ya que con un simple movimiento de manos su enemigo atapo ambos golpes como si nada

Nuevamente sin decir una sola palabra el castaño se limitó solamente a arrojar a ambos a diferentes direcciones como si fueran simples sacos de papas

¡BANG!

Para desgracia de uno de los hijos de Trihexa, el castaño había disparado un de sus famosos Dragon-Shoot terminando así con la vida del que fue arrojado a la izquierda del Sekiryuutei de forma rápida y precisa

 **[¡Maldito Desgraciado!]** Grito el único hijo de Trihexa que aún quedaba

De una forma rápida, el ahora único hijo de Trihexa coloco sus pies en el suelo mientras aún se arrastraba y alzando su mano derecha comenzó a arrojarle cientos de docenas de esferas de energía negra que rápidamente llegaron hasta el castaño, por su parte Issei solo hizo una sola cosa que emociono mucho más a los niños de las diferentes Fracciones que lo veían

Debido a que nuevamente quedo dándole la espalda a Trihexa, el simplemente giro su cuerpo hacia su enemigo, al par de que hacía esto también esquivaba las esferas de energía que el hijo de Trihexa mando hacia donde se encontraba

Todos los espectadores vieron como de manera dramática Issei caminaba lentamente hacia el Dragon Apocalíptico mientras que las esferas de energía pasaban por detrás y por de frente de el sin que ninguna de ellas lograse impactarle en el cuerpo

Alzando su brazo izquierdo levemente y sin dejar de caminar, una esfera de poder impacto en su Boosted Gear pero en lugar de explotar como se supone que vería de ser, una voz muy bien conocida por los Dioses fue escuchada por todo el mundo

 _ **[¡TRANSFER!]**_

Un segundo después de que todos pudieran escuchar la magnífica voz de Ddraig, Issei literalmente regreso la esfera de poder hacia su origen haciendo que debido a su velocidad el ultimo hijo de Trihexa le fuera imposible esquivarla

¡KABOOM!

Inevitablemente la muerte del hijo de Trihexa sucedió ya que la energía que recibió fue demasiado para él ya que se encontraba multiplicada a quien sabe cuanto

* * *

Los líderes de Fracción con categoría Dios y Mao por segunda vez en toda su existencia se encontraban completamente helados, la primera vez que había sucedido esto fue cuando todos juntos intentaron combinar sus poderes para derrotar a Trihexa cosa que no les funciono y solo lograron enfadar más a la Bestia

Pero esta vez fue diferente, y esto se debía a una sola cosa: Hyoudo Issei, aquella existencia que muchos encontraron interesante después de conocerlo mientras que otros lo consideraban como uno más del montón, se encontraba haciendo lo que ninguno de ellos logro

Enfrentar a Trihexa

Todos ellos habían visto sorprendidos como el castaño logro destruir con gran facilidad a los dos acompañantes de la Bestia, esto sumado al poder que se encontraba demostrando al lograr herir a su oponente por un simple roce hacia que a más de uno se le helara la sangre

Después de todo, y a pesar de que se encontraban muy alejados, todos ellos podían sentir el enorme poder que ambos estaban expulsando, un poder que solo los Dioses de categoría Suprema podían manifestar en un solo ser

-es sorprendente que él nos pudiera superar- comento Azazel sin dejar de ver a su alumno

-no creí que lo lograra tan rápido-comento Sirzechs

Ophis quien se encontraba en esa reunión desde que dio comienzo, había estado viendo detalladamente al castaño desde que apareció para enfrentar a Trihexa, a pesar de ser un ser inexpresivo no pudo evitar que una mirada llena de sorpresa se le escapara esta vez

 **[Demostrar este poder, era algo que naturalmente haría con el tiempo]** comento el Dragón

Lentamente Ophis se acercó a la pantalla que mostraba como Issei había recortado su distancia con Trihexa y comenzó a tratar de destruir sus defensas con golpes rápidos y fuertes que obligaban al Dragon a defenderse, mientras esto pasaba los presentes en la reunión pusieron su atención en Ophis

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-pregunto Odín con gran duda

 **[Debido a mi poder y el de Great Red "concentrados" en el cuerpo de Issei, era completamente inevitable que llegara a convertirse en un Dios]**

Las sospechas de todos los presentes quedaron resueltas gracias a estas palabras de Ophis, el poder que el castaño estaba manifestando sin duda era el de un Dios

 **[Pero es alarmante que lo lograra en tan poco tiempo, según mis estimaciones esto no se sucedería hasta dentro de unos siglos]**

Nuevamente todos volvieron prestar atención a la batalla solo para notar como ahora Issei y Trihexa se encontraban flotando en el cielo mientras que ambos intercambian golpes a gran velocidad, debido a esto cada vez que se bloqueaban sus golpes provocaba que un gran rayo apareciera e impactara ferozmente con el suelo destruyéndolo

* * *

Tanto Trihexa como Issei se separaron nuevamente después de golpearse mutuamente durante un corto periodo de tiempo, debido a la intensidad de sus golpes y que solamente bloqueaban algunos golpes del contrincante, el rostro de ambos se encontraba algo herido mientras que algunos ríos de sangre se encontraban saliendo de sus labios y narices, mientras que otras partes del rostro solamente presentaban algunos raspones

Las palabras no eran necesarias, solo bastaba con ver el rostro de ambos para darse cuenta de que peleaban por sus respectivos ideales, ellos solamente tenían un objetivo en mente y eso era terminar con la vida del otro lo más rápido posible usando su máximo poder

Sin esperar un segundo más, el castaño hizo su movimiento y se acercó a Trihexa acercando su frente con la de él mientras que su cuerpo quedaba "acostado" bocabajo en el aire, por su parte Trihexa miraba fijamente a su oponente sin ni siquiera inmutarse por su acción

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Sin demorar un segundo más ambos comenzaron nuevamente a intercambiar puñetazos sin preocuparse mínimamente de bloquear algunos, ellos simplemente se dañaban mutuamente debido a la intensidad de poder que los golpes llevaban

Pero esta vez comenzó a ser diferente, el castaño comenzó a apretar los dientes mientras aumentaba alarmantemente la velocidad de sus golpes

 **¡GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Todo el mundo logro escucharlo fácilmente, el rugido de un Dragón enojado hizo que más de uno mojara sus pantalones ya que se escuchaba completamente aterrado al provenir de su gran Héroe

Pero lo que dejo sin palabras a muchos fue…

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

* * *

-¡¿Aun puede obtener mucho más poder?-

Quien grito en completo estado de shock fue Saji quien se encontraba junto a la Nobleza de su Rey mirando en shock como el Boosted Gear de Issei hacia resaltar su función principal

Multiplicar el poder de su usuario

* * *

Gracias al aumento que recibió de su fiel compañero, Issei comenzó a superar en velocidad a Trihexa hasta el punto de que el mismo Dragón Apocalíptico comenzaba a tener dificultades para seguir adelante siendo poco a poco superado

 **¡GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Un nuevo rugido salió de la boca del castaño mientras el poder y velocidad de sus golpes continuaba aumentado con gran y alarmante velocidad provocando que Trihexa comenzara a perder "terreno" en la batalla, los espectadores miraban con gran felicidad como su Héroe comenzaba hacer retroceder al Villano de la historia

¡PUM!

Solo bastaron unos minutos más de combate para que todos vieran como el castaño había logrado romper la defensa del Dragón, una vez que lo logro el impacto sus dos rodillas en el estómago obligándolo a doblarse y a escupir algo de sangre por el gran daño que recibió de ese golpe

 **¡GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Un tercer rugido fue escuchado por todo el mundo mientras miraba como Hyoudo Issei alzaba sus manos al cielo para juntarlas y formar un "martillo" con ambas, solo instantes después de lograrlo él lo utilizo para golpear fuertemente al Dragón en el cráneo

 _ **[¡TRANSFER!]**_

¡BBOOOOMMMM!

Al par de que el golpe del castaño impacto en el cráneo de su oponente, este también y de alguna manera había logrado crear un nuevo Dragón-Shoot que se disparó en ese mismo momento dándole a Trihexa de lleno y expulsándolo hacia el suelo de manera muy violenta

Cuando el ataque impacto en el suelo hizo que todo el campo de batalla fuera cubierto por una gran cortina de humo que hizo que los espectadores no pudieran ver lo que había pasado...

* * *

 **aclaraciones**

 **Crossover:** Lo único en lo que habrá Crossover seria que Hyoudo Issei vivió lo que Kirito en Sword Art Online y que aparecerán los Jefes de Piso de Aincrad, de ahí en más los personajes primarios y secundarios de SAO no aparecerán

 **Harem Canon** : La verdad no eh decidido muy bien si las dejare en su totalidad o remplazare a algunas, ya que mi idea es poner un poco de "todo" desde la más cliché hasta la que por lo general no se menciona

 **Modo "Dios" de Issei:** ( _ **aún no es como ponerle, acepto sugerencias xD)**_ como seguramente lo notaron, el poder máximo de Hyoudo Issei estará sellado por algún tiempo, eventualmente ira "ganado" cada vez más con forme los enemigos más fuertes comiencen a aparecer


	3. La victoria del Héroe

**Comentarios:**

 **Don obvion:** **¿soy el único que le gusto esa pelea?**

 **Espectro:** **lo siento carnal, era necesario: v**

 **Nikopelucas:** **ojalá. Le falto sangre, buenos golpes y que durara más de un capitulo: v**

 **OkamiSaint Zero:** **gracias men, según yo este capítulo no tiene faltas ortográficas, pero de seguro saldrán algunas, me disculpo**

 **Y gracias por la ayuda que se puede prestar, cualquier idea que tengas que ver, que también los demás siempre esté abierto para mejorar la historia**

 **Bavm17** **: No de todas las fracciones, pero si tratare de hacerlo un poco así**

 **Tenza-z:** **en este capítulo se pueden ver algunas cosas de porque puede sentir su poder, él es un Dios completo DxD es diferente que Dragon Ball Super y trato de pegarme más a DxD**

 **Atem92:** **no terminara bien ya que estoy seguro de que, dejara dudas, es un punto que quería dejar atrás el principio, un futuro afectara en los personajes primarios y secundarios**

 **Antifanboy : ****Se que es una quimera desde la primera vez que lo leí, pero necesito cambiarlo para los aviones que tengo en el futuro, es un libro que se puede hacer ¿no?**

 **El Harem ha decidido que ya no lo parezco y que muchas veces hasta el final, espero que no sea solo de tu agrado, sino también del agrado de las demás personas que leen el Fic.**

 **Abra las cámaras que lo traten como cristo pero a la vez abra quienes no lo hacen, pero eso es lo que más específico más adelante**

 **La actuación: sé que no fue demasiado épica, pero creo que para el desarrollo futuro de la historia es lo que más me gusta**

 _ **Ahora una pequeña duda ... llamémosla existencial**_

 _ **ya tengo el harem ¿Lo resvelo el siguiente Capítulo o lo dejo en ignita hasta que vayan apareciendo una por una?**_

 **Simbología:**

-hola- habla normal

 **\- [hola] -** Dragones Celestiales o superior

* * *

Dioses Dragón

" _hola"_ Pensamientos

* * *

Cuando el ataque impactó en el suelo hizo que todo el campo de batalla fuera por una gran cortina de humo que hizo que los espectadores no lo sucedieran

* * *

Hanakai Momo se encontraba mirando muy atentamente el combate que Issei estaba llevando a cabo el solo contra la temible Bestia Apocalíptica, decía que el miedo que se sentía al mismo tiempo que quedarse corto, que a ella solo le importaba una sola cosa en ese momento

El bienestar de su Hyoudo Issei

La angustia y la desesperación comenzaron a apoderarse de ella cuando el último ataque de Issei había levantado una gran cortina de humo que bloqueaba la visión de lo que probablemente era la culminación de la batalla, una parte de ella lo sabía muy bien, la supervivencia combate, pero sus sentimientos antes de que no lo haga en paz hasta que no venga con sus propios ojos

" _vamos Issei, sé que puedes lograrlo"_

Momo había juntado sus manos frente a su pecho mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza, dándole la apariencia de que había comenzado a hacerlo en silencio, ella podía ponerse como las lágrimas de sus ojos bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas

" _¡Por favor, Issei!"_

Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, ella comenzó a tener sus recuerdos de la infancia que vivió junto al castaño, al mismo nivel que a otros niños de 10 años que estaba en frente de ella listo para hacer frente a un grupo de niños más grandes que ellos, todo con tal de que se disculparan por molestar a una Momo de 10 años

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente con solo recordar algo que ella sabía mejor que nadie, siempre fue así inclusive desde niño, siempre lo hizo hasta los demás primero sobre él y no le importaba hasta que el otro llegara con la cabeza de todos los días.

Siempre enfrentamos los mayores desafíos con una gran sonrisa que inspiraba confianza, la misma confianza que alcanzaba trasmitir a todos los que la rodeaban

Así que, siendo egoísta, ella misma comenzó a "tomar" algo de esa confianza que el castaño siempre tenía, todo para decirse que sí, cuando la cortina de humo que lo rodeaba, la que estaba completamente hecha, vivía celebrando su victoria y contagiaba a todo el mundo una vez que regresara como el Héroe que siempre fue

" _Quiero estar a un lado"_

La peli blanca comenzó a formar su deseo, estar al lado de su hija, no solo como su amiga de la infancia, sino más bien como su compañera en el cuerpo y su alma que lo acompañaba para toda la eternidad, admitirlo como lo que debíamos tener hecho desde hace años, pero sobre todo curar la herida que ella misma le causó cuando comenzó a ignorarlo al entrar en la academia Kouh

Sin saberlo, el deseo de Momo fue el único que pidió ese tipo de deseos, Great Red the Mirabe With You Have Yourself expresaba un muy fuerte deseo por Hyoudo Issei en comparación con las demás chicas que estaba observando

" _**[¿Estas seguro de eso ?, o cualquier mujer que este a su lado cargara una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros] "**_ Pregunto Gran Rojo en la mente de Momo

" _¡Estoy seguro de mis palabras! ¡Quiero estar al lado de Yuse-kuni para toda la vida! Y aunque eso signifique ir en contra de todas las fracciones solo para lograrlo ... ¡con gusto lo haré!"_

La respuesta de Momo dejo un color rojo que no deja de decirse una sola palabra más pequeña que el lugar en el que Issei y Trihexa se encontraban peleando en lo que sería su última batalla, una vez terminado esto solo se limitó a decir unas palabras más

" _**[Es hora de que vayas, estoy seguro de que él te necesita] "**_

Después de las palabras, el cuerpo físico de Momo desplegó sus alas de Demonio y sin decir una sola palabra para sus compañeros, ella alzó el vuelo con gran rapidez mientras crecía un circulo mágico frente a ella para lograr llegar a donde su amado se encontraba

* * *

En el campo de batalla, Hyoudo Issei se encuentra flotando a unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo mientras miraba fijamente el lugar donde su Maestro Trihexa se había estrellado, el mismo podía sentir que los sellos de su poder comenzaba a hacer algo provocando que el poder que había manifestado comenzara a desparecer lentamente

Para él y para Trihexa la "batalla" había terminado con su vitoria después del último ataque que había realizado hacia el Dragón, el Show de "Resurrección Épico", ideado por el mismo Dragón Apocalíptico había terminado con el que era el Héroe que derroto al Villano

Esta pequeña victoria fue el comienzo de muchas otras batalla que tuvo cuando el ejército de monstruos del arte de la espada en línea que comandaba el Dios Bíblico comenzó a aparecer en el mundo real, por otro lado, sabía que necesitaba el estado de poder que hoy en día significa que comenzarás un poco para comenzar un "acceder" a ese poder ilimitado

Claro que esto último fue una completa falsa, pero mientras nadie lo supiera todo bien

El castaño miraba fijamente el lugar donde se suponía que estaba Trihexa, aunque recordaba como los dos Dioses Dragones, el comentario que, por el bien de la velocidad del mundo, el Dragón Apocalíptico y la necesidad de hacer el mundo que el peleaba con el máximo poder cuando en realidad el poder que manifestaba no era más de 10% de poder

Para Issei, era lo mismo, un peso de aparentar estar usando el máximo de su poder, en realidad y al igual que su maestro solo usaba el 10%, fue gracias a una poderosa ilusión creada por el Geat Red que el poder de ambos se multiplico varias veces para que todo el mundo llegue a una gran cantidad de poder proveniente de esos dos

El castaño sabía que el plan de "Resurrección Épica" de Trihexa pasó a la segunda etapa:

La primera etapa era hacer el mundo cuando el castaño era el único salvador que era cuando el derrotara al enemigo número uno de todas las fracciones, con la última vez que todos lo comenzaban, un verso como aliados en vez de enemigos, por otro lado, también debía haber llamado la atención de Dios

La segunda etapa consiste en que el castaño comience y se convierta en el necesario para los futuros enfrentamientos, el no solo se entrena a sí mismo para recuperar el poder de los sellos, sino que también puede ayudar a resolver sus problemas actuales y tratar de encontrar a nuevos. para completar su nobleza

Durante la segunda etapa, Issei, Gran Rojo y Trihexa tuvieron un objetivo que Dios comenzó a vivir y que después de todo el poder real de Issei, un pesar de haber sido una ilusión, haber tenido que llamar por atención y que el ser querido

Así que, sin duda, dios Dios trataía de probarlo

 _ **[Hay mucho que hacer y tan poco tiempo]**_ comento Ddraig

" _tranquilo, los maestros Trihexa y Rojo trataran de reforzar el sello de Dios para conseguir más tiempo"_

 _ **[Mientras tanto tenemos que, prepárenos ya que no queremos que estos nuevos enemigos nos tomen de sorpresa]**_

" _OH vamos Ddraig, sabes mejor que nadie que trabajamos mejor bajo presión"_

 _ **[No me refiero a ti idiota, tenemos que entrenar a tus chicas y los nuevos miembros futuros]**_

" _jejeje Tranquilo, ya tengo cubierto eso ... solo espero que acepten ya que si estamos estamos jodidos"_

 _ **[¿Tus antiguos amigos?]**_

" _¡Exacto!"_

Issei aún se ha quedado en el suelo mirando hacia abajo, a pesar de haber perdido su transformación y sentir un gran dolor por los golpes que recibió, al girar su cuerpo y comenzar a caminar mientras que en su rostro de formaba una gran sonrisa victoriosa

* * *

Una vez que el humo del campo de batalla se había ido y que todo lo podía sobre el Mundo Sobrenatural solo podía ver al Sekiyruutei Hyoudo Issei con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, hacía que el Inframundo y en los mundos que sobrevivieron la devastación causada por Trihexa comenzó una gran celebración mientras que alababan a su Héroe

Para todos, finalmente aquel que amenazaba con destruirlo todo y que había sido el causante de millas de perdidas fue derrotado por una sola persona que irónicamente llevaba un año de conocer el mundo sobrenatural

Aun así, Hyoudo Issei fue bien conocido por todos los sobrenaturales, no solo por su gran perversión, sino que también por ser un oponente difícil que haya enfrentado a varios oponentes de mayor poder que él y que haya superado victorioso

Les guste o no, muchos líderes de Fracción comenzaban a darse cuenta de que, gracias a esta nueva victoria, el castaño se convirtió en algo más que un Héroe

Sevó en un icono

Un icono que no solo representa el poder, sino que también representa los sueños y las esperanzas de muchos y que, a pesar de su edad, es una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros desde que llegó a la Fracción de los Demonios

* * *

-¡Yusei-kun! -

Escuchar la voz de una mujer que, en otra parte, es reconocida en cualquier lugar, Issei dejo de caminar mientras que ella se sorprendió al nivel que nunca pensó que estaba entre todas las personas un momento en el que fue capaz mirarla

La espada en línea, por su parte también fue la segunda mujer en la que se enamoró pero que por su idiotez nunca le hablo de eso

Al verla a detalle, Issei pudo haber visto como su rostro se alegró de preocupación y como sus bellos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras lo miraba con tristeza

-¿Hanakai-san? -

El Castaño Pregunto Su Nombre con inseguridad, ya QUE SEGÚN Recuerda Momo llevaba Desde Que entraron a la academia Kouh pecado referirse un nombre por ese, también Es El Mismo lapso En El Que ella le dejo de Hablar Hasta el punto de Que Ambos siempre aparentaron sin conocerse

Ahora ella está aquí frente a El llamándolo con El Mismo apodo Que ella le dio Desde Que Ambos Eran pequeños, Asi Que No Sabia muy bien Que Hacer, si ir Hacia un ella y abrazarla Como su Corazón le ordenaba o simplemente preguntarle por Que Se encontraba en este caso, su grupo como su mente le decía

Antes de Poder Llegar a una conclusión de si Hacerle Caso a corazón su OA su mente, Y DEBIDO Que se encontraba distraído Por Eso Mismo, Issei Nunca Pudo Notar Como Momo habia corrido Hacia el Hasta Que sintio Como algo agarraba fuertemente Lo Que quedaba de su playera

Fue entonces cuando noto como Momo se encontró con un solo miembro de la cabeza, sino que también oculta su rostro en su pecho mientras que se levantaba el agarre, como si tratara de evitar que se separara de ella

-¿Hanakai-san? -

Nuevamente el castaño la llamo por su hijo mientras que, por reflejo, o la vez por sus recuerdos de la infancia, él había pasado sus brazos por su cintura abrazándolo levemente

-¿Momo-chan? -

Como ultimo "recurso" Tener que podria, Issei La llamo Como lo HACIA en La Época Donde ERAN amigos felizmente, con ESTO logro Hacer Que ella reaccionara Y Que por lo Menos voltear a verlo una Los Ojos Por los Cuales brotaban lagrimas Pequeñas

-lo siento-susurro Momo con su voz quebrada

A pesar de no saber lo que se puede decir, el castaño puede ver como los ojos de Momo lo miraban con tristeza y arrepentimiento, sin saber exactamente en qué hacer Issei hizo lo primero que se vino a la mente

Separar las manos de las niñas de la chica, como si sus manos en sus mejillas y con sus dedos comenzaran a salir las lágrimas de la joven peliblanca

"Me siento por haberte dejado de hablar, lo siento por lo que me siento mal por lo que estoy tratando de ayudarte" dijo Momo con la voz más quemada por lo que hacía el castaño

-no tienes por qué disculparte, también es culpa mi-susurro Issei

-no es verdad, fue debido a mi estupidez que deje de hablar ... que el último tiempo ya que era la única en todo Kouh que solo sabía cuánto sufrió en ese lugar -

-no hables así de ti Momo-chan, eres la chica más que lo conozco y sé que fue por un buen motivo por el que me dejaste de hablar-

-Yusei-kun yo ... -

A pesar de comenzar a hablar, la peliblanca rápidamente calló cuando sintió que el castaño tenía su frente frente a ella cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, esto era un gesto que ambos tenían cuando cualquiera de los dos cerrados. modo lograba tranquiloizarlos

-entonces dejamos de lado todo eso, olvidamos que hora paso y volvamos a nuestros antiguos yo-

-¿Cómo? -

Sin respuesta a la pregunta de la peliblanca, el castaño abrió los ojos y se separó el nivel de ella volviendo a colocar las manos en su cintura, hizo una gran sonrisa y simplemente dijo

-tenía ganas de volverte a ver, fuiste el motivo de que pudieras continuar en ese infierno ... ¡Eh volvió Momo-chan! -

Al escuchar esas palabras, la pelífana rápidamente comenzó a sentir como su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y como seguro sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, después de todo fueron las palabras que él le dijo cuando despertó en el hospital justo después de haber terminado con el juego de la muerte Sword Art Online

Esta era la manera a la que Issei se le ocurrió para que ambos "regresaran" a su antiguo yo, solo esperaba que la peliblanca entendiera lo que había hecho

Debido a que no se entendió bien el significado de la palabra a la hora de las palabras, Momo simplemente hizo lo mismo que nunca, hizo que sus brazos por el cuello del castaño y lo obligo se agacharan solo para que ella pudiera sobreponerse sus labios con los de él

Alguien sus labios tocando los pies de Momo, Issei quedo en un choque momentáneo antes de que reaccionara pasando bien sus brazos por la cintura de ella y atrayéndola más hacia el lado para poder profundizar el beso, después de todo esto era algo que quería hacer desde hace años pero que debido a su idiotez y timidez no había hecho

También se debe por que conoció en Sword Art Online pero eso ahora no vendría en el caso que ya teníamos que verlos nuevamente, ahora solo queremos concentrarnos en lo que hacemos sin importarle nada, ni siquiera Rias Gremory

Pasando unos segundos, ambos comienzan a separarse levemente mientras que el hilo fino se saliva con sus bocas por unos segundos

-me alegro de que estés a salvo de nuevo a mi lado ... Bienvenido a Yusei-kun! Momo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Issei no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras, después de todo fueron las mismas que ella le dijo cuando despertó en el hospital antes de lanzarse sobre el para abrazarlo, claro que esta vez cambiaron el abrazo por un beso

Al recordar el beso de hace solo unos segundos, el castaño comenzó a pensar seriamente mientras sentía como Momo lo volvía a abrazar, sentir el beso de Momo hacia que su corazón comenzara a sentir una gran cantidad de felicidad, tranquilidad y un gran sentimiento de pertenencia

Cosa que con Rias Gremory era diferente ya que cuando la besaba sentía más lujuria que contenía cualquier adolescente de su edad, que cualquier otra cosa, por otro lado, también llegaba a sentir el amor que ella profesaba hacia el pero no era tanto como el que sentía provenir de Momo

Con esto en mente, el comenzó a debatir que carajo significaba para el pero pronto dejo de lado esto hasta tener bien definido lo que sentía por Rias, ya que sabía perfectamente que amaba a Momo, claro que en este debate también entraban las demás chicas Gremory ya que Issei sabía perfectamente que de algún modo el logro enamoraras

 _ **[Deja eso de lado, tenemos prioridades en las que debes enfocarte]**_

Quien termino su debate interno fue Ddraig haciéndolo recordad bien en lo que necesitaba concentrarse más, después de todo aún tenía tiempo suficiente para dejar en claro sus sentimientos por Rias Gremory y las demás chicas del Grupo Gremory

" _entendido"_

Sin decir nada más el simplemente se limitó a segur abrazando a Momo como si fuera para evitar que se alejara de ella, esto hizo que ella comenzara a sentir un sentimiento de protección que nunca muy pocas veces logro sentir, además pudo notar los cambios que el castaño había experimentado desde que se convirtió en un Demonio

Momo fácilmente pudo ver y sentir como sus músculos ahora se encontraban más desarrollados que antes, además de como él era claramente más alto que ella desde la última vez que lo miro detalladamente pero el cambio más notorio que encontró fue ver como su Boosted Gear ya no se quedaba "activa" como antes y desde que sacrifico el brazo para salvar a Rias Gremory

Esto comenzó a hacer que ella se preguntara como logro hacer que la Boosted Gear desapareciera sin la necesidad de hacer el ritual de drenado del que había escuchado hablar de su Rey, pero sabía que no debía presionarlo sobre el teme ya que él se lo diría cuando estuviera listo para hablarlo, lo que no pudo evitar preguntar

-Yusei-kun ¿Qué fue ese poder que usaste contra Trihexa?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

Issei lo sabía, tarde o temprano alguien le preguntaría sobre eso, para su suerte el junto con sus otros dos maestros lograron crear una leve historia para tratar de justificar su poder, y aprovechando de que Great Red aún seguía "transmitiendo" el momento que tuvieron él y Momo

-no lo sé, simplemente apareció hace un mes cuando Trihexa me ataco con una poderosa ilusión-

-¿tendrá algo que ver con el poder de Great Red y Ophis en tu interior?-pregunto Momo

Como todo el mundo sabía, durante la Crisis del Inframundo, el castaño fue envenenado por la Sangre de Samael la cual destruyo su cuerpo original, pero de alguna manera logro que los dos Dioses Dragones le construyeran otro y le cedieran algo de su poder para así poder regresar de la muerte para salvar al Inframundo del ataque de la Hero Faction

Que Momo llegara a esa conclusión no le sorprendió, ya que muchos lo verían así con solo pensarlo detenidamente, así que simplemente se limitó a sonreír levemente antes de dejar de abrazar a la peliblanca

-Ddraig y yo llegamos a la misma conclusión, fue gracias a ese poder que yo logre llegar a un nuevo nivel que solo eh logrado manifestar dos veces-

-¿dos veces?-

-si, la primera cuando desperté el poder logrando romper la ilusión con la Trihexa me ataco, la segunda fue hoy cuando de algún modo me las arregle para para derrotarlo-

-¿Qué es lo que harás ahora Yusei-kun?-

-entrenar para controlar este poder y poder proteger a todos-respondió rápidamente el castaño

-¡Entonces te ayudare!-exclamo la peliblanca con emoción

-¿eh?-

-¡te ayudare!... después de todo si tú nos proteges, ¿Quién te protegerá a ti?-

La declaración de su amiga de la infancia lo dejo en shock, primero porque le recordó que una chica de Sword Art Online le dijo eso mismo, segundo porque desde que se convirtió en Demonio, literalmente había estado siempre solo en los combates recibiendo ayuda mínima ya que normalmente él lograba encontrar alguna forma de que su poder aumentara para lograr derrotar a sus enemigos

Ver como ella lo miraba con un rostro que reflejaba perfectamente su convicción en protegerlo hacia que su corazón se sintiera completamente aceptado por cómo es en verdad y le daba un sentimiento de que esta vez no estaría recibiendo ayuda mínima en los combates, si entrenaba a Momo y sacaba su máximo potencial sería de gran ayuda para el futuro

-está bien Momo-chan, pero tendré que entrenarte-comento Issei con una leve sonrisa

Con esta respuesta, Momo se limitó a sonreír como nunca antes había visto el Grupo Sitri, por su parte el castaño simplemente se limitó a tomar la mano de la peliblanca mientras creaba un circulo mágico para salir de ahí

-es hora de irnos-susurro Issei

* * *

Dentro del gran confín de la Brecha Dimensional se encontraba una hermosa mujer peli violeta vistiendo con unas botas altas acompañadas por un pantalón apretado color morado, un top corto color lila por debajo de una chaqueta abierta color negro, esta ropa resaltaba su figura femenina, ella se encentraba mirando atentamente el circulo mágico en el que se reflejaba como Issei había "derrotado" a Trihexa

El nombre de esta mujer es Chichigami

Al igual que Trihexa y Great Red, Chichigami sabia el peligro que suponía Dios Bíblico para el delicado balance que hay actualmente, ella no dudaba que una vez que él se mostrara sus leales servidores los Ángeles Celestiales volverían a servirle y para evitar eso ella tendría que intervenir

Como alguien catalogada como "Diosa" también tenía la obligación de proteger el balance como Trihexa y Great Red estaban comenzando a hacerlo, pero a diferencia de esos dos, ella tenía otro plan algo diferente

Una vez que el "Campeón" que ella cuidadosamente eligió comenzara a "caminar" a su destino predeterminado, ella no solo aparecería ante el para ayudarle con su entrenamiento y el de sus siervos

 **[Muy pronto mi hermoso Campeón]** Susurro la Diosa

Un nuevo circulo mágico frente a un chichigami en el cual se mostraba algo con lo que ella se veía rápidamente: Hyoudo Issei se encontraba en su lugar Dios mientras que ella estaba en clavada en el suelo, abrazándolo por la espalda Me gusta, Seekvaria, Yasaka con otras 10 sombras con figura femenina

 **[Muy pronto me convertiré en tu Reina de la Destrucción]**

Sí, Chichigami desde la concepción de Hyoudo Issei sabía que su destino estaba ligado con el castaño y que para lograr el destino que ella tenía que unirse al cuerpo y al alma, que también lo hacía como la Reina del Grupo que lo ayudarían en la batalla por venir


	4. Hospital

**Comentarios:** una cosa más que debo de aclarar es que si contestare todos los comentarios, pero si llego a ver muchos diciendo básicamente lo mismo, pero con otras palabras, lo contestare de la manera más general posible, justamente como esto haciéndolo ahora, esto lo hago para evitarme el tener que escribir lo mismo repetidas vez espero puedan entenderlo

 **Tiempo de Ausencia:** sé que me tarde un buen rato en publicar este capítulo, lo lamento estaba muy ocupado con la escuela y el trabajo, ahora que ya me regularicé en tiempo volveré a escribir como siempre publicando uno, tal vez dos si el tiempo me da, capitulo a la semana

 **Ortografía:** bien no vuelvo a confiar tanto en el revisor de ortografía de Word y el que viene cuando redactas directamente en FanFiciton, esta vez me lo eh leído muchas veces hasta el punto de cambiar varias cosas más vez porque no me gustaban como quedaban

De seguir igual con mis faltas de ortografía, creo que necesitare ayuda de un Beta

También gracias a esto me eh pesando seriamente en editar los demás capítulos ya publicados

 **Harem:** está completamente definido ya tengo a quienes lo integrarán serán varias chicas de DxD y algunas Oc que se supone estuvieron en SAO junto al Issei antes de revivir como Demonio

 _ **¿quieren que lo diga el próximo capítulo o hasta que ellas vayan apareciendo en la historia con el avance de esta?**_

* * *

Dentro de una habitación sumamente elegante se encuentra sentado en una especie de trono un hombre con cabello color blanco y algo corto de unos 60 años vistiendo una armadura metálica completa color plata, frente a él, una serie de círculos mágicos se transmitían las imágenes de diferentes puntos de vista de la pelea entre Trihexa y Hyoudo Issei

- **y pensar que nacería alguien así** -susurro el hombre

Uno de los círculos mágicos congelo la imagen en el momento exacto para que aquel hombre pudiera ver perfectamente el rostro de Hyoudo Issei, al examinar detalladamente el rostro del joven castaño, este hombre pudo notar algo que hizo comenzar a sentir algo de emoción en su ser con solo pensar en la posibilidad de pelear contra el joven castaño

Justo al lado de la imagen derecho del joven castaño, apareció otro circulo mágico que reflejaba el rostro de un hombre de cabello castaño con ojos color rojo que en su ojo izquierdo presentaba una gran cicatriz horizontal. Al lado izquierdo de la imagen de Issei, apareció otro circulo mágico que reflejaba el rostro de una hermosa mujer pelinegra con ojos color miel que en su mejilla derecha presentaba una cicatriz con forma de X

Momentáneamente aquel hombre peliblanco que miraba las tres imágenes quedo atrapado en sus pensamientos al recordar quienes eran las dos personas que parecieron al lado del joven castaño, el primero es el mismísimo Satanás mientras que la segunda es la Primera Reina Demonio Asmodeo

- **quien lo diría… este joven Hakaishin es hijo de estos dos o tal vez uno de sus descendientes-**

El hombre peliblanco seguía analizando las tres imágenes llegando a notar perfectamente como el joven castaño se parecía en buena medida a los dos ex líderes del Inframundo, aun así, que él no demostrara ningún poder de ambos y que en su lugar obtuviera un Sacred Gear hacia que aceptara más la teoría de que él era uno de sus descendientes

 **-ustedes lo han conocido desde hace años, ¿Qué me pueden decir de este Hyoudo Issei?-**

Al hacer la pregunta, el hombre deslizo su mano derecha haciendo que todos los círculos mágicos frente a él desaparecieran rápidamente para así dejarlo ver dos jóvenes de 17 años postrados frente al el vistiendo el uniforma masculino de la Academia Kouh

-nunca habíamos sentido poder sobrenatural enmendando de él antes de que fuera revivido por la Demonio Rias Gremory, mi señor-respondió el primer joven

-solo hemos notado su aumento de poder exponencial cada dos o tres meses llegando a hacerse tan fuerte como nosotros, recomiendo su eliminación inmediata-dijo el segundo joven

 **-ustedes dos ya no están a su nivel desde que obtuvo los poderes de un Hakaishin-** comento el hombre a los jóvenes

-¿Cómo logro obtener algo así, mi señor?-

 **-no lo sé, teorizo que fue debido a que trato de devorar a Trihexa durante su sellado gracias a eso tal vez logro alcanzar ese estado-**

-de nada ayudaba el hecho de que su cuerpo está hecho de la sangre y carne de Great Red así como el poder de Ophis-

-¿Cómo nos enfrentaremos a el entonces?-

 **-entrenaran más duro, claro eso si quieren lograr vengase de el por lo que les hizo a sus respectivas familias-**

-no se preocupe mi señor, nos encargaremos de entrenar más y más para superarlo-

-con eso lograremos tomar nuestra venganza y hacer que la verdadera luz purifique este mundo-

 **-me gusta su convicción, es por eso que cuando el mundo este purificado de toda obscuridad me encargare de cumplir la parte de nuestro trato-**

-¡Seremos los Verdaderos Reyes del Harem!-gritaron ambos jóvenes con voz pervertida

 **-pero antes de eso Matsuda, Motohama necesito que vayan a buscar a Samael ya que lo necesitaremos para eliminar fácilmente a todas esas "serpientes" malignas-**

-como orden, mi señor-

Sin decir una sola palabra más, ambos jóvenes compañeros y amigos íntimos de Hyoudo Issei se levantaron del suelo para así poder comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada de la habitación pensando en cientos de maneras de tortura que le harían a su "amigo" una vez que ellos se encargaran de capturarlo

* * *

Rias Gremory no había dicho una sola palabra desde que vio cómo su amado prometido había besado voluntariamente a otra chica que no fuera ella, no dijo nada cuando lo vio actuando tan amoroso con otra chica que no fuera ella y mucho menos dijo nada cuando la otra chica se refería a su prometido como "Yusei-kun"

La razón de porque se encontraba tan controlada es debido a que se encontraba en el Hospital de la Familia Sitri donde el castaño fue internado de urgencia debido a las múltiples heridas que su cuerpo presentaba y a la masiva pérdida de sangre durante su batalla contra Trihexa

Rias no se encontraba sola en el hospital, a su lado se encontraba toda su Nobleza, sus padres, los padres de Issei y todos los miembros del Grupo Sitri, todos ellos reunidos en la sala de espera esperando buenas noticias del estado de salud del castaño

Mientras que alrededor de la Pelirroja se encontraba hecho un verdadero caos, Rias solamente se limitaba a estar sentada en una banca mientras que su vista se concentraba en su regazo donde se encontraba sus dos manos, al contrario de lo que muchos esperaban que pensaba, maneras de castigar al castaño por besar a otra chica, ella se encontraba pensando en continuamente en los diálogos que Issei y Momo comentaron durante su encuentro

A esto se le sumaba el cómo la joven Peliblanca les tenía una gran confianza a los padres de su prometido hasta el punto de llamarlos Mama y Papa, para empeorar las cosas a ellos no les parecía molestarle en lo absoluto

¿se abrían conocido antes de que ella lo reviviera?

Ta vez, ya que la misma Rias pudo notar como sus diálogos parecían tener un significado oculto que ella desconocía, pero sobre todo ella noto como la peliblanca miraba a su prometido

Al igual que ella misma y todas las chicas de su Nobleza, Momo con la simple mirada podía delatar a gran distancia lo enamorada que estaba de Hyoudo Issei

¿desde cuándo ella estaba enamorada de él?

A pesar de peguntarse cientos de veces en su mente tratado así de llegar a una posible respuesta, Rias solo podía atinar a recordad todos los momentos donde ella misma vio a ellos dos juntos, hubo muchas veces donde ella noto como ambos se encontraba algo incómodos por permanecer cerca del otro

A esto Rias se lo había adjuntado a que se debía que Hyoudo Issei tenía la reputación de ser el más grande pervertido de la historia de Kouh y que al estar cercas Momo con solo pensar en eso hacia que estuviera incomoda al pesar de que probablemente era seguro que él le haría algo

Por otro lado, nunca encontró una explicación "Lógica" de porque su prometido se sentía incómodo alrededor de ella, pero sobre todo él porque algunas veces cuando Issei veía a Momo coqueteando con Saji comenzaba a enfurecerse hasta el punto de ser irritable con todos los Gremory

Pero ahora tenía un pedazo de respuesta del porque de eso, de alguna manera estos se conocieron antes de entrar a Kouh llegando a ser demasiado cercanos y por razones que aun desconocía ellos dos se alejaron al entrar a la Academia donde ella se convirtió en una Demonio mientras que él se forjaba una reputación de pervertido

-¡Rias! ¿Esta Issei-kun bien?-pregunto Sirzechs

-el aún se encuentra siendo revisado por los doctores, Oni-sama-respondió Rias

-¿Qué paso cuando llego al Palacio Gremory?-pregunto Azazel mirando fijamente a la Pelirroja

-antes de que el pudiera abrazar a sus padres, él se desmayó así que lo trasladamos rápidamente aquí-volvió a responder Rias sin ocultar su preocupación

-supongo que ahora tenemos que esperar para saber de su estado-comento Azazel mientras se acercaba a una silla cercana

-¿Qué paso en la reunión, Oni-sama?-pregunto Rias mientras mirando a Lucifer

-nada bueno desde que desato ese poder extraño-respondió Sirzechs mientras se sentaba al lado de Rias

-¿paso algo malo?-

-se podría decir que si, a algunos Dioses no les gusto que el manifestara un poder como el de ellos-

-¡el nos acaba de salvar de una muerte segura a manos de Trihexa!-grito Rias llamando la atención de todos en la sala

-a pesar de eso, a muchos Dioses no les agrado que Issei obtuviera básicamente el estado de un Dios por el nivel de poder que expulso durante la batalla-comento Azazel mientras miraba una revista

-aun así, estoy segura de que no podrán evitar que mi Ise continúe aumentando su poder- comento Rias algo moletas

-creme que pueden hacerlo, pero antes de eso… emmm… ¿Cómo lo digo?-se preguntó Azazel

-Quieren probarlo, los Dioses de nivel alto quieren hacerle una prueba-termino la explicación Sirzechs

-¿para qué quieren probarlo?-pregunto Zaoticus uniéndose a la conversación

-se podría decir que es para saber si su poder es bueno o malo-comento Azazel con una mano en du barbilla

-básicamente no confían en él porque estuvo atrapado junto con Trihexa durante varios meses-resumió Venelana mientras miraba a su hijo y a Azazel

-¡eso no es justo, él lo destruyo mientras que todo el mundo miraba!-grito la madre del castaño

-lo sabemos, es por eso que nosotros junto a algunos otros Dioses estuvieron en contra de hacerle la prueba-comento Sirzechs

-aun así, no fuimos suficientes como para evitarlo- dijo Azazel con frustración

-¿de que concite la prueba?-pregunto el padre de Issei

-lo lamento, pero la verdad ninguno de los dos lo sabemos-comento Sirzechs con pesar

-lo único que sabemos es que los Dioses Egipcios se encargaran de la prueba-comento Azazel

-tendremos que esperar a que Ise-kun despierte para averiguarlo-comento Kiba mientras se recargaban en una de las paredes de la sala

-conociéndolo estoy segura de que la pasara-comento Sona mientras arrogaba sus lentes

-él siempre ha sido así- Comento Akeno

-no importa que tan difícil sea la situación-dijo Gasper

-el siempre encuentra la forma de superarla-dijo Irina

-y siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarlo- dijo Rosessewaise

-o ayudarlo-comento dijo Xenovia

-en las buenas o en las malas-dijo Koneko

Azazel y Sirzechs sonrieron al escuchar los comentarios de los jóvenes miembros de DxD, a ellos se les unían los Patriarcas Gremory que se acercaron a apoyar a los padres del castaño que solo deseaban en silencio que su hijo despertara pronto para reunirse con todos sus amigos que hizo desde que revivió como Demonio

* * *

En el otro lado del hospital más específicamente en una de las habitaciones que se utilizaban para las urgencias médicas, se encontraba Hyoudo Issei recostado en una de las tantas camas de hospital con un cuerpo casi completamente vendado, también se le habían conectado algunos aparatos para monitorearlo durante algún tiempo

Durante el tratamiento, los médicos se vieron en la necesidad de tener que dormir a Hyoudo Issei para así no "torturarlo" más cuando le hicieran algunas cirugías que eran completen necesarias, para cuando terminaron de hacer eso los médicos estimaban que no despertaría al menos en unos cuantos días

Para su desgracia ellos se equivocaron ya que una vez que lo dejaron solo en su habitación el comenzó a medio despertar

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_

El pensamiento de Issei rápidamente fue contestado cuando el vio algunos aparatos de monitoreo y una sonda conectados a su cuerpo, él se encontraba en un hospital seguramente porque algo le paso después de pasar el portal junto con Momo, además de eso podía sentir una gran fatiga sobre su cuerpo debido al uso de sus poderes y tal vez del sello

-es obvio que estas en el hospital, ¿No siempre terminas en uno ya sean en el mundo real o en el virtual?-

Una voz femenina sumamente familiar hizo que el mismo castaño saliera de sus pensamientos y se le quitara un poco lo desorientado que se encontraba, giro un poco su cabeza hacia su izquierda donde quedo en shock por quien vio parada a su lado mirándolo con una sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso rostro

Frente a él se encontraba una joven de cabello largo color negro de ojos color dorado que se encontraba vistiendo unos botines color negro junto a unas medias color violeta que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos, estas medias tenían una cruz color blanco a sus lados y sus bordes tenían dos líneas color blanco, una falda color dorado que llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, su torso es cubierto por una violeta sin mangas color blanco que hacía resaltar su pecho

En su cintura se encontraba un cinturón de cuero negro banco que sujetaba la vaina de su espada y obviamente también la espada que ella usaba

-¿Azula?-

El nombre de la chica es Kannagi Azula, una de las personas que estuvo en Sword Art Online junto al Issei el último año y medio antes de poder ser libres de regresar al mundo virtual, también ella pasaba a ser la "esposa" del castaño y quien dirigía el Harem no deseado de este mismo durante esos días

Verla ahí justo a su lado sin duda eran un shock para él ya que recordaba que ella se encontraba en Tokio terminando sus estudios antes de poder regresar junto al castaño para volver a casarse en la vida real y poder vivir juntos para siempre…

O bueno ese era el plan inicial antes de que él se volviera Demonio

-claro que soy Azula tontito, ¿O esperabas a Korrina, Seika, Blair o a Emi?-pregunto la pelinegro algo molesta mientras hacia un lindo puchero

-no es solo que tenía tantas ganas de verte, pero no eh encontrado el tiempo para ir contigo-susurro el castaño con tristeza

-no dejes que eso te desanime Yusei-kun, sé que tienes deberes que terminar antes de poder volvernos a ver-dijo Azula mientras tomaba suavemente la mano del castaño

-¿estoy alucinando verdad?, no sueles ser así-comento Issei con una leve sonrisa

-sí, estas alucinando por los medicamentos que te dieron-contesto Azula con una gran sonrisa

-lo sabía… ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-para hacerte recordar mientras tu cuerpo sane lo suficiente como para despiertes y puedas ir con la verdadera Azula-

Antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo, la joven pelinegra rápidamente coloco su mano derecha en la frente del Issei solo para que unos segundos después esta comenzara a brillar

-es hora de visitar al pasado, Yusei-kun-

Esas fueran las palabras que Issei escucho antes de toda la habitación comenzara a obscurecerse rápidamente

* * *

 _-Yusei-kun, ¡hora de levantase! -_

 _La dulce voz de Azula fue lo sufriente para que el castaño comenzara a abrir lentamente los ojos solo para notar como los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana dándole directamente obligándolo a salir de la sueva cama en la que se encontraba acostado, una vez levantado el rápidamente se acercó a la ventana_

 _Lo que vio ahí hizo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro ya que podía ver una gran y hermosa pradera y no muy lejos de ahí un gran lago pareciendo que la casa donde se encontraba estaba en una zona rural muy lejana a la ciudad_

 _-¡Yuset-kun, despierta de una vez y baja para el desayuno!- volvió a gritar Azula_

 _Sin más el castaño rápidamente bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba su esposa Azula parada frente a una estufa vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior color violeta, sin pensarlo mucho Issei rápidamente se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda_

 _-buenos días mi bella Azula-susurro Issei al oído de la chica_

 _-buenos días amor, el desayuno estará pronto-dijo Azula mientras se recargaba levemente en el pecho del castaño ya que él estaba un poco más alto que ella_

 _-¿tengo que esperar mucho?-pregunto el castaño mientras besaba suavemente el cuello de la chica_

 _-claro que si-susurro Azula disfrutando los besos de su esposo_

 _-¿enserio?-_

 _-es enserio Yusei-kun, ahora complétate ya que no tardan los demás en llegar-dijo Azula mientras se separaba un poco del castaño_

 _-¿lo dice la chica que viste solamente con ropa interior?-pregunto el castaño en broma mientras se acercaba a un estante para tomar dos vasos_

 _-¡calla!, además te encanta que este solamente con esto puesto-comento la pelinegra mientras se sonrojaba levemente_

 _-lo sé, pero me en encanta más cuando estamos en la cama-_

 _-¡Yusei-kun, eres un Pervertido!-Grito Azula mientras miraba al castaño_

 _-¡Y te encanta que sea así, no lo niegues!-respondió el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro_

 _Issei aguanto las ganas de reír cuando el rostro de su esposa se hizo volvió completamente rojo mientras juraba ver que algo de humo salía de sus orejas, por otro lado, su diversión aumento cuando vio que ella no negaba eso ultimo y solamente se limitaba a hacer una sonrisa cargada con algo de lujuria_

 _Dejando eso de lado, el castaño alzo su mano derecha levemente solo para hacer que su dedo índice hiciera un pequeño "corte" él en aire, segundo después una pequeña pantalla color blanco apareció frete a él mostrándole un icono de suelita de un hombre completamente obscurecido y junto a él aparecían algunos Kanjis que fácilmente podía leer_

 _-¿Qué haces Yusei-kun?-pregunto Azula mientras colocaba un plato lleno de comida frente al castaño y otro frente a ella_

 _-preparándome para salir después de todo, hoy vamos por el Jefe del Piso 30-respondió el castaño mientras buscaba algo en la pantalla que tenía frente a el_

 _-primero desayunemos, después nos preparamos para eso-comento Azula_

 _-tienes razón-dijo Issei mientras hacía que la pantalla desapareciera_

 _Cuando volteo a ver a su amada esposa, Issei no pudo contener que una leve sonrisa escapara de su boca ya que Azula ahora se encontraba vestida perfectamente con la ropa habitual que usaban los miembros de su pequeño Gremio_

 _-bien acabemos esto y esperemos a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?-_

 _-está bien-_

 _Sin más ambos jóvenes comenzaron a comer tranquilamente en un silencio cómodo para ambos_


End file.
